Uchiha Blood
by HK Keiji
Summary: prince Sasuke and his playmate Naruto are torn apart during chaos... will these two childhood friends find each other again? [ sasunaru ] serious love.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters within the story

**Warning- **This series will contain numerous violence, yaoi, hot boy sex and tragic endings.

* * *

**Uchiha Blood  
**By Keiji

_A trickle of words, the hesitant slice, because we know the river  
he speaks of, is crimson..._

* * *

Gunshots. 

Fire, glowing outside the window in the town below.

"Lady Mikoto… we must leave!" The hurried voices of maids came.

"There's no other way out…" Mikoto said quietly, looking out the window. Her face turned down as she saw a rally of people, a rebellion, coming towards the doors of their mansion. There was truly no escape.

"There a few horses left… we may get there on time but…" The maid's voice drifted off, but Mikoto already knew.

She turned to face her son, standing opposite the room and holding hands tightly with his little play mate.

"It's too dangerous, we must… we must hide them and hope for the best," She finally said. The maids nodded immediately and began to guide Sasuke and his blonde companion to another room. The raven haired boy looked back at his mother, seeing her eyes filled with sorrow. But he didn't fight back.

The door closed.

"Sa….Sasuke…"

The terrified little blonde boy held on tightly to the other, blue eyes trembling as he stared all around himself. Everything was in commotion. He pressed his blonde head against Sasuke, trying to find some comfort.

For some reason, he found the soft dark blue fabric of Sasuke's kimono momentarily reassuring. He looked at the Uchiha symbol so perfectly embellished upon him, tears prickling at his eyes, before he pressed his blonde head back into the fabric.

A few gun shots were heard amongst the screaming outside the window. Fire lit up the glowing, burning town outside, shadows cast everywhere. The grand mansion itself shuddered and crumbled slightly. Outside, they could hear people trying to ram their way through the grand doors.

The pounding never ceased.

The raven haired boy clenched onto the little Naruto's hands, also fearful. His black eyes widened. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm…I'm scared," the blonde whispered fearfully, feeling the floor tremor slightly.

"Me too," Sasuke said softly, pulling the smaller boy closer and hugging him. His own heart was thudding away, unsure of what was happening. One moment, he and his little play mate were simply having fun around the royal mansion. The next thing he knew… he was being ushered into the room and locked away.

Sounds of people breaking in downstairs began to fill the mansion. Fire everywhere. Gun shots, screaming…

"…hide…" Naruto mumbled, burying his soft blonde hair against Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded briefly, trying to feel brave but it was hard. He had no idea what happened to his mom, or his dad. But he knew he had to protect both of them. He had to be the strong Uchiha everyone wanted him to be…

"This way," He whispered, gripping Naruto's hand and pulling him along.

He took the door handle, already hearing voices drifting up to the hallway on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and slipped past. Naruto stumbled after him, trying to keep the tears from flowing down his face. They ran down the hallway, a right turn. Then a left.

"Where," Sasuke murmured to him, suddenly halting. He froze, terror clenching up inside of him. Then Naruto tugged his sleeve.

"The vent… the vent…" He said in between taking deep heavy breaths. His eyes were blurry and stung.

The two of them held onto each other's hands as they hurried down the corridors to their favourite playing spot. The vent. Yes, that will be safe… hopefully.

Footsteps and screaming were behind them. A hot rush of air blasted down the corridors, indicating a fire had already been set inside the mansion. Joyous yells and screams rang as people began to freely run through the mansion, scourging everything they could.

"Here!" Naruto cried, pulling Sasuke.

The small vent door opened with a quick tug, creaking open to reveal a dark closure of a box lift. It should just about fit the both of them…

"Sasuke…?" the blonde whispered, looking up at his friend who stared blankly at the vent. "They're coming," He blinked back the tears threatening to spill. He decided to crawl quickly into the small box lift, still holding onto Sasuke. He looked up at him with tearful eyes, wondering why he wasn't moving.

A horror of realisation dawned upon his face as Sasuke began to let go, taking a step back.

"You go," his voice shook slightly.

"…S-Sas…" Naruto held on tightly to Sasuke's hand, his blue eyes widening as the raven pulled away.

"Go!"

"No…!"

"Now, Naruto! Go now!" Sasuke yelled, suddenly stepping forward to push the younger boy into the lift and slamming the cage shut.

Naruto screamed, his fingers curled over the net wires of the cage as he shook it, trying to free himself. The cage rattled as he sobbed, crying out for Sasuke. The raven merely looked back, eyes filled with terror as if afraid of leaving himself behind as well.

"Stop it! Sasuke! No!" the blonde screamed over and over again, crying. "We can both fit!"

"Keep safe," Sasuke murmured, trembling as he took hold of the vent door. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"No…" Naruto whispered, shaking.

The door was closed, his screaming now muffled.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, realizing that salty tears were running down his cheeks. He quickly grabbed the small lever by the side, hoping with all his heart that Naruto would be safe. The metal seemed cold under his touch.

He pulled it.

Distantly, he heard the snapping of wires from within the vent. But he couldn't stop now.

They were coming…

* * *

Utter blackness. 

It was darker than the times Naruto had played inside this little vent, this box lift. Not a single ounce of light came through the small wooden cracks.

He screamed, frightened. Alone, because Sasuke had shut him inside.

Why?

Why didn't Sasuke come?

He breathed heavily in the dark, hearing voices echoing up the vent that this box lift went through. He was frightened. He wanted Sasuke to be beside him to hold his hand. He just needed someone to be there with him, to keep him safe.

The lift suddenly jolted and he screamed again, his throat turning sore.

"SASUKE!" He screamed, pounding on the sharp wire gate.

Suddenly, with a loud crack, he knew that Sasuke had released the lever. The snapping of wires sent the lift suddenly rushing down the vent. A silent scream escaped his lips as he clenched so tightly onto the wire that it cut into his flesh, as the lift whistled and shook as it rushed downwards into empty darkness.

The roaring of the air shooting by made him breathless. He couldn't think.

Before he knew it, the cage came to a creaking halt, hitting the bottom of the attic where it always ended.

It was just so dark, so scary.

He looked back up into the dark vent, tears sliding down his dirtied face as he felt guilty of leaving Sasuke behind. He simply couldn't understand…

But before he could think any further, his mind clouded out. All was left was the bitter taste of smoke…

_Smoke..._

* * *

_"Sasuke?" _

_The blonde giggled as Sasuke smiled at him deviously, giving him a small poke to the side. _

_"Give it back Sasuke!" _

_"That's Prince Sasuke for you," Sasuke said huffily, holding Naruto's toy out of reach. _

_The shorter Naruto pouted sweetly, reluctant to call Sasuke a prince. He was being a bully. _

_"Fine, Prince Sasuke. Can I have my toy back?" He whined. _

_Sasuke thought about it for a moment, before smirking. "No," Then tossed it aside. _

_"Kyah!" Naruto pouted as the toy bounced away, but before he could scramble up to go fetch it, Sasuke had pounced on top of him. They giggled together as they rolled across the soft fluffy bed, almost falling off the edge. _

_"Stop it…" He giggled, as Sasuke began to tickle his sides. _

_Then he stopped. _

_"Sasuke?" He looked up, tilting his head slightly and blinking his cute eyes. _

_The raven boy looked back down, smiling gently now. "You'll always be my friend right?" It sounded more like a pompous demand rather than a question, but it didn't stop Naruto from smiling back. _

_"Even though you're not nice," he paused. "You won't leave me too, will you? Promise!" _

_Sasuke huffed playfully. The blonde thrust his pinkie out, looking serious. _

_"Promise me!" He demanded, relentless of whether he was ordering a Prince about or not. _

_"Alright," the raven murmured. "Dobe." _

_Naruto giggled then sighed with happiness as their fingers touched. _

_His first friend…_

_

* * *

_like my first chappie? 

please review... this heartbreaking beginning... sighs and wipes tear

xx keiji


End file.
